


Not Letting Go

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Winter Is Here Series [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brienne is insatiable, Established Relationship, F/M, Jaime is exhausted, Love, Marriage, Romance, winter is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong with Brienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Letting Go

Something was wrong with Brienne.

Jaime paused in front of their chamber door, letting out a deep sigh. He’d been on watch for the last several hours and it was the first time since this awful war began that he was hesitant to open the door and see his wife. 

He had been pleasantly surprised six days ago when he’d woken up to Brienne’s lips wrapped around his cock. They hadn’t made love for weeks due to her sudden discomfort. He’d been in ecstasy when she’d quietly urged him to fuck her that same morning. They had made love well into the morning, nearly until noon. He’d been late to his watch because of it. It hadn’t ended there either; he’d been further surprised when she’d ridden him to near exhaustion after they had both finished their watch. It had continued on this way for the past few days and at first he basked in the pleasure Brienne was more than willing to give him, but now he was truly exhausted and a bit frightened. It seemed Brienne’s thirst was unquenchable. She was insatiable. Her hunger for him had increased tenfold.

“Brienne?” He called cautiously. She was nowhere in sight and he frowned to himself as he spotted her sword and armor sitting by the fire. “Wench?” He called, starting with surprise when her strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. “Brienne.” He said nervously as she moved around him. She was only dressed in her tunic. “How are you feeling?” 

She frowned at him as she moved to sit on their bed. “I feel well.” She gave him a shy smile as she reached down and pulled her tunic up and off of her body. 

Despite his exhaustion, Jaime couldn’t stop his body’s reaction from seeing her bare before him. Her usually small breast was large and full, her belly swollen with their child. Gods, she was a sight to behold. “Brienne,” He said, removing his furs and armor. He was preparing himself to tell her he was exhausted, but instead he said, “Let met wash away the day’s grime.”

“Don’t bother.” Brienne said with the same shy smile. She reached over and yanked him onto the bed. 

Jaime sprawled on top of her with quiet huff. “Wench, I’m filthy.” He muttered against her lips. 

Brienne didn’t respond, only reached down and lifted his tunic up and over his head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Jaime hissed in surprise as her warm skin touched his own. Her lips brushed behind his ear and he sighed as she spread her thighs so he could settle between them. He pushed his lips against her own, catching her moan in his mouth. He propped himself up onto his right elbow, not wanting to hurt the baby.

“Jaime,” Brienne sighed blissfully when he pulled away to kiss her neck. “Touch me,” she said desperately, “please.” 

Jaime did as she requested, sliding his fingers between her thighs. “Gods, wench.” He breathed as his fingers touched her. She was ready for him, always ready. He slid his thumb against the tiny bundle of nerves, smiling when she mewled low in her throat and shuddered against him. “Wench,” he murmured softly, he slipped two fingers inside of her. He caught her moans inside his mouth. “Wife,” he murmured when he pulled away. 

Brienne’s hands gripped his shoulders in an almost painful grip as his fingers continued their ministrations. He studied her face with wide, intent eyes, always amazed with the fact that she could look at him with such love. Brienne slid her hands up into his hair, stroking it as she pulled him in close, whispering words of encouragement. 

“Jaime,” She whispered desperately, “please…” 

He removed his fingers and slid his hand up her thigh, pushing inside of her with a desperate groan. His hips moved, pushing in roughly, moving in a way that sent spikes of pleasure shuddering through them with every movement of their hips. 

She arched her neck, silently asking him to press his lips there. Jaime did as she requested, pressing his face to her throat, hot open-mouthed kisses, her scent, filling his senses. He could tell from her increasing cries that she was close. He pulled away to watch as pleasure washed over her expression. He increased his pace with a deeper groan. 

Brienne kissed his face softly..chin, cheeks, mouth. “Jaime.” 

“Wench.” He panted, desperation in his tone as he chased his completion. “My wench.” Brienne ran her fingers through his hair as he rested against her, his breath slowly falling back to normal. 

He slid into the space beside her, caressing her belly with a small smile. He began to feel the earlier exhaustion begin to creep back into his psyche. He sighed and kissed her hand before closing his eyes. 

“You aren’t falling asleep are you?” Brienne asked quietly. Jaime merely grunted his reply, his eyes falling closed as he did. “Jaime?” 

 

“Just resting my eyes wench.” He started in surprise as she slid on top of him. His eyes slipped open and he stared up at his wife whose blue eyes were still dark with desire. “Again?” He asked, his body responding to her caressing hands despite his exhaustion. 

Brienne nodded shyly. “Again.” She said, leaning down for a kiss. 

88

Jaime’s exhaustion continued. Brienne’s hunger for fucking continued on steadily as well. Between being on watch and hours of late night fucking, Jaime was coming very close to falling into insanity. Still, despite all of this, Jaime was willing to please Brienne in any way she wanted. It wasn’t until he nearly fell off of the north wall due to falling asleep that he decided to talk to Samwell. 

“You understand I am no Maester.” Samwell explained as he looked up from the book he was leafing through. 

Jaime sighed with a glare. “Have you not been examining my wife since she’s been with child?” 

Samwell nodded. “I have been, but—“ The young steward trailed off when Jaime merely glared at him. “I’ve only been because we have no maester here.” Jaime continued to glare and he sighed as he bent his head to continue leafing through the book. “It’s quite normal for her to be…this way with you according to these writings. Sometimes a woman with child can be—it can be—“ Samwell trailed off, his face flushing. “It shall pass.” 

Jaime’s shoulders slumped with relief. “When?” He asked and Samwell merely shrugged. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Samwell gave him a look of amusement as he shrugged again. “Stay away from the wall?” 

88

Later that day, Jaime found himself standing outside his chamber door, bracing himself for what was on the other side. He took a deep breath and opened the door, pausing in surprise as he caught sight of Brienne, sitting by the fire, fully clothed. “Wench.” He greeted as he closed the door behind himself. 

Brienne merely smiled in his direction, stoking the fire slowly. 

Jaime moved further into the room, keeping his eyes on her as he removed his furs and then his boots. She was clad in his tunic and nothing else. Jaime felt his heart beat pathetically faster, always moved when she wore his clothing. Gods he was pathetic. “It’s quiet tonight.” He said.

Brienne placed the fire poker down and sighed. “You missed the evening meal.” She admonished. 

Jaime winced. He’d gone for a two hour long walk to clear his head. “My apologies, my lady. I wasn’t much in the mood for onion soup and bread.” 

She gave him a bland smile. “It’s boar stew.” She reached down and lifted up the bowl of stew. “I’ve kept your share warming by the fire.” 

As always, Jaime felt his chest tighten from her simple kindness. He moved toward her, and gently took the offered bowl of food. He settled in behind her and placed the bowl back by the fire. “Thank you, my lady.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so she was leaning back against him. She settled back against him easily, entwining their fingers of his left hand. 

He brushed his lips against her cheek, smiling as she sighed in contentment. These were his favorite moments. Their quiet moments. He gently squeezed her fingers and kissed her behind her ear. Her hair was growing longer, he noticed, as it was nearly past her chin. “How is our little one?” He asked. 

“Restless.” Brienne answered. She was six moons now, her belly visible through the tunic she wore. Jaime tried hard not to think of the implications of that, but failed miserably. 

“I can hear your thoughts.” Brienne said quietly. 

“You cannot.” Jaime countered. He swallowed hard. “How are you feeling?” 

Brienne shook her head after a long moment. “I know I haven’t been myself lately.” 

“That is putting it quite mildly my lady—Ow!” She pinched his arm.

“Do no mock me.” Brienne warned. 

Jaime kissed her cheek, smiling as she gently rubbed the place she’d pinched him. “Are you…still not yourself?” He asked cautiously. 

She was quiet for a long moment and Jaime could feel himself tense with her silence. “Brienne?” 

“I’m fine.” She said and Jaime could hear the embarrassment in her voice. “I just—I know I was bringing you to a point of exhaustion, but I felt—the need I felt to be with you outweighed all sense and care.” 

“I couldn’t resist you if I tried.” He said with an amused smile. “No matter how exhausted I was.” He tightened his hold on her. “I’m merely relieved you’re alright.” 

“I am.” Brienne said with a nod. They both gasped as they felt the fluttering movement of their child. Jaime felt both joy and dread with that simple movement. 

Their child grew each day. The danger, along with Jaime’s fear, increased with each passing day.   
They had both been avoiding this topic of conversation for quite some time, each for different reasons, but Jaime knew it was high time to start discussing a plan of action. 

He breathed in deeply. “Brienne-“ 

“I know.” She cut in softly, her voice resigned and frightened. “We can discuss it tomorrow. Just hold me?”

Jaime nodded and tightened his hold on her. “I’ve got you.” He murmured. “I’m not letting go.”


End file.
